


When The World Has Turned Upside Down

by ladyofdecember



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fitting In, Friendship, High School, Issue Two, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, comic book series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Dib isn't doing so well with the news that Zim is not dead and the idea of that actually surprises him. Occurs right after Issue Two of the comic series so spoilers!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I just wanted to write something slightly angsty and depressing after reading Issue Two of the comic series. This is kind of one-sided.

As the sun rose up high over the various suburban homes' rooftops, Dib was busy making sure the bright sunshine stayed firmly outside of his immediate space. Buried under several blankets, he hid his face further, preferring to stay in darkness rather than acknowledge the early morning sun.

There was the sound of banging pots and pans, signaling Gazlene was up and probably attempting to make breakfast. Or perhaps her wrath was on the loose again which was even more cause for his staying in bed all day.

This had become a daily occurrence for him, with him even abstaining from going to skool for a while. It had gotten bad for a while there, he'd admit it. Maybe he should have made an effort to actually shower and change clothes but dammit, he had a mission he had to complete.

None of that mattered now, of course. No, not since he had actually reappeared, proving not to be dead, as the boy once thought. At the moment, he was currently struggling to decide which was worse, the idea of the alien actually being gone or proof that he was, in fact, alive and well.

Dib mused that the alien may never stop, may always be a constant presence in his life. He didn't know how he felt about that. Right now he just felt empty and numb inside. That was cause enough for a blanket burrito.

Sometimes in life, people get what they want but more often than not, though you've tried your best and your hardest, things just don't happen for you. It's important to recognize that, to let it go and not to obsess over the losses in the game of life. Sometimes, it's just not in the cards for you.

More clanging and banging around from downstairs caused Dib to finally pop up his head, out from under the covers and to glare at his bedroom door in irritation. He pondered whether or not to actually storm down the stairs and start an unwinnable argument with his sibling.

He let out an frustrated sigh and let the covers spill off of himself to fall down onto the floor below. He rubbed at his face, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight creeping in around his black out curtains. He reached out blindly onto his nightstand for his glasses, placing them onto his face.

He didn't like feeling this way, feeling the longing for another that wasn't reciprocated, not in the slightest. Unrequited love was what it was called. He held his head in his hands, just taking a few deep breaths and readying himself to actually get up and go out into the bright sunshine. It was time, he had to stop hiding away inside like this.

Dib descended down the stairs, surprised to find both his father and sister in the kitchen instead of just his sibling alone. His father greeted him, cup of coffee in hand as he scrolled through one of his screens in his hand, reading intently.

Gaz was indeed making breakfast or attempting to as she had several eggs cracked and emptied into a bowl and bits of flour all over the counter tops. The boy busied himself with getting some juice from the fridge, wearily watching her out of the corner of his eye though it seemed all for naught as she wore a small smile on her face.

Sitting at the table to try to wake up and sip at his juice, the family unit was quiet except for the noise of the pan on the stove and the mixing of pancake batter by Gaz.

Dib's idle mind wandered to him and what he may be up to before he angrily shook his head of the thought. Fuck him... he doesn't deserve my attention. He didn't like to often entertain the idea that he may be going insane as he heard enough of that from others but the almost constant drifting of his mind towards one green skinned alien seemed to be indicative of this. 

Downing the juice in one gulp, Dib went to discard the glass in the sink and head back upstairs. Today wasn't the day for this, he'd try again tomorrow. No, he needed to head back upstairs into the darkness and retreat beneath the covers, hiding from the world. 

He was however, stopped abruptly by Gaz, a firm hand placed against his chest as she peaked up at him through her bangs. “What's up with you? You've been acting weird the last week, just staying up there in your room. I'm making pancakes. You should... I don't know, eat some or something.”

The raven haired boy just looked at her and frowned as she turned back to the stove to perfectly flip one of her pancakes. Their father continued silently reading his tablet.

“Look... let's just say I'm going through some things right now.” Dib shrugged and then moved to head towards the stairs once more.

Neither of his family members looked up as he slowly made his way back upstairs. He sighed once the bedroom door was shut again, slumping back against it, covered in darkness. He knew this was taking the easy way out, just hiding away like this. He just... didn't feel like trying. He didn't want to deal with... him.

Climbing back under the blue covers, Dib sunk down deep underneath them, shutting out the world around him. He'd work on dealing with this Monday. For now, he had to try to forget him and the strange feelings and compulsions that he brought on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really, really love that the comics had brought back Invader Zim. I couldn't just leave this story with the one chapter and had to write more. I'm not sure how long I'll be expanding the story but a little more is necessary.
> 
> I see this as being right after Issue Two of the comic so of course Zim has just returned back to Dib's life after a long absence.

Sitting here in my pajamas at 4:20pm on a Monday, my life couldn't get any worse, could it? The microwave suddenly dinged, bringing the big headed teen's attention span back to the present around him.

“Ooh! Noodles!” He said, quickly getting up from his place on the couch to retrieve his cup o' noodle from the microwave.

The doorbell sounded just then and he heaved a sigh of frustration, abandoning his late lunch on the counter.

“Dib! Door!” His sister's shrill voice sounded from upstairs.

“I heard it!” He called back irritated as he threw open the heavy wooden door.

On the other side was none other than Zim, beaming at him for some strange reason. He gave a quick, little wave. “Hi!”

Dib slammed the door shut in his face and went back to his noodles. The Irken proceeded then to repeatedly press the door's bell over and over as the bespectacled boy promptly ignored him and went to sit on the couch once more.

Gaz began storming down the steps, a darkness seeming to creep over the house as she approached. She threw open the door to a now terrified Zim. “WHAT?!”

“Oh... uh, heh, hello Gaz-Human. Is your brother around?” 

She took in his stance, the nervous way his eyes were darting all around then jerked her head towards the boy on the couch, leaving the door wide open and stomping back upstairs. Zim let himself in and shut the door behind him, approaching Dib.

The boy was chomping down on the fresh noodles, effectively burning his tongue from the hot, soupy water. “Son of a-!”

He glanced up at the alien and narrowed his eyes dangerously. “What do you want?”

“To form a truce, Dib-Human. I am here for your... friendship.” Zim said, his eyes narrowing as well.

“Ha!” Dib laughed outright, getting up to grab a soda from their fridge, nearly knocking the alien over in the process.

He followed him none the less. “Zim is serious, human. A truce is in order. You fought a good fight. It was long and hard for a while there. But... put 'er there!”

He'd outstretched a long, gloved arm with three small claws at the end towards Dib who just cocked an eyebrow as he stared back at him. “What? Do you really expect me to fall for this? Some elaborate joke? Some new plan of yours? Get lost.”

Taking his seat back on the couch, he clicked on the television to watch a rerun of Mysterious Mysteries. It was a shame they'd had to cancel the show due to lack of interest. Well, that was what the network had said but Dib was certain it was just because of the corporate heads who were money hungry. That and they didn't want the truth getting out of course. 

Dib downed his soda and when the Irken Invader continued standing just to the left of him, he rolled his eyes and turned to him in irritation. “Hey, get out of here, Zim! I'm not falling for whatever you're planning!”

The Irken continued staring at the boy a moment longer, his eyes growing serious. So Dib just tried to ignore him, turning up the volume of his show and slurping down his cup o' noodle. After a moment the alien sat down next to him on the far end of the sofa and stared at the TV screen as well.

At commercial break, Dib finally tore his attention away from the particularly captivating episode about Bigfeets to realize the alien was still in his house. 

Dib scoffed. “What are you up to?”

Zim lowered his eyes towards the coffee table in front of them and wondered just why it was that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. The boy set his empty paper cup and fork on the table, his eyes never leaving the green skinned alien. “Hello? I asked you a question!”

“Dib-human, what is the point of existence on this dirt-ball?”

The boy took a deep breath, shaking his head to try to calm his anger. He punched up the volume to the TV and went back to ignoring the alien. He was just trying to bait him into a fight. “You know what? I don't care, Zim. Do what you want. Just leave me out of it.”

Zim looked at him, truly perplexed by his hostility and so he continued with his line of questioning. “What do you do on this planet in addition to this magic box watching? Isn't there some other grand point to this stink ball?”

“The point is humanity, Zim. We're humans, we live, that's it. We do whatever we want to do.”

“But... what if what you want is too far out of reach?”

Dib was taken back. Was he actually having a real conversation with the alien menace instead of just getting into a pointless screaming match? He chanced a glance at him and noticed the way he looked so small.

His voice took on a softer approach then. “Well... we can't have everything. I mean, life is hard and it's a struggle and that's just how it is.”

Zim glanced up into his amber eyes looking as calm and pensive as he'd ever seen him. “Yes... I suppose it is.”

Dib blinked at the alien, muting the TV once the show returned despite his initial interest. “What's so out of reach for you? What? Enslaving the human race? I'm telling you, I really don't care what you do-”

“I am no longer a member of the Irken Armada.”

Dib chuckled. “Yeah right.”

But Zim just continued staring at his claws in his lap.

“Right. Well, what does that even mean? Like, you're just stuck here or something?”

“...perhaps.”

“Perhaps. Right.” Dib nodded to himself, rolling his eyes. He stood up, collecting his empty soda can and soup cup, moving past the alien to discard them. “Well, gee, what a tragedy, Zim.”

The episode on the TV continued on in the background still muted, his amber eyes flicking towards it once or twice from his stance in the kitchen. He turned his attention back to the alien, his hands firmly placed on his hips. “So, why tell me, huh? Why should I care? Shouldn't you, you know, just burrow further underground like you did for all those months? I mean, I had no idea where you were, not that I cared. I didn't.”

Zim stood slowly, making his way over to Dib with a look of remorse on his face. “Dib-human. I'm not stuck here. I can leave anytime I want. But I... have no reason to. I also have no reason to stay.”

Once again, the boy was caught off guard by the frankness of the Irken's words. Feeling less and less like this may be a trick, the teen was starting to grow uncomfortable with the late afternoon's events. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him how soon his father may be home and the fact that his sister was still upstairs. If the alien had truly been cast aside, perhaps this was truly his chance to capture the green blooded hobgoblin once and for all.

But as Zim moved to head towards the front door unprompted, head hung low, Dib felt something akin to sympathy bloom inside his chest. “Wait!” He nearly shouted, despite his better judgment. “So, what, your leaders just abandoned you here? You're... you're no longer going to take over the earth for Irk?”

Zim shrugged sadly. “They told me there was no need for another parking structure planet.”

Anger burned within the human at the mere suggestion that his planet be used for nothing more than a parking lot but he brushed it aside to continue pressing the alien for information. “So... you're not taking over earth?”

The alien shook his head.

“And... you can't go back there?”

Once again, he shook his head silently.

Dib considered all of this. “What are you going to do?”

Zim opened the door, intent on leaving. “I dunno.”

He began slowly walking away with Dib more than a little confused, left in his wake. He held the door open for a little while, just watching Zim slowly march back towards his base down the street. When the alien turned the corner and he could no longer be seen, he shut the door firmly behind him. Taking his seat back on the couch, he unmuted the show which was already rolling it's credits.

Dib let his mind roll over everything that had just happened and the consequences of it all. Just what was Zim planning? Was he telling him the truth or was this just another trick? His mind recalled the recent memory of the broadcast of his embarrassing attempt to try to get back into shape.

Sighing in irritation, Dib wondered just why the Irken would bother telling him any of this? Surely, it meant that he'd won after all. If Zim wasn't conquering earth then he was the victor, having defeated him. Perhaps, it was an honor thing on their planet.

The way the alien had looked had been haunting and the teen had suddenly found himself wanting to cure him of that look by any means necessary. 

What was he saying? Fuck him! He was a terrible tyrant and some kind of crazed war lord on his planet. At least, that was the way he'd made it sound. In reality, Dib knew how much a klutz and imbecile the alien really was. Still, why on earth should he ever feel bad for him?

Gaz came bounding down the stairs then, surprising the boy out of his thoughts. “Clean up your mess! Dad's gonna be home any minute and we're going out to eat. It's my turn to pick the restaurant.”

“Oh... right.” Dib nodded. He'd forgotten about their plans. 

Shutting off the TV, he suddenly turned to his sister, wanting to get her opinion. “Gaz... do you think Zim can be trusted and taken at his word?”

“Why not?” She shrugged, busy playing a game on her Game Slave 2.

“Well, he's an alien hell bent on enslaving the human race! But, he says he's not interested in that anymore. Should I believe him?”

“I don't care.”

“C'mon Gaz! Seriously!”

She paused her game, raking a hand through her bangs in frustration as she eyed her older brother. “Look, Zim's an idiot. You're an idiot. For some reason, you two idiots have found each other and are happy, usually fighting with one another but I have seen you get along on occasion. Maybe he just wants to give up the whole charade and just be real friends for once.”

Dib sputtered. “W-What?! We don't... we don't play fight, Gaz! This is real! This is for the earth!”

“Yeah, okay. That's dad's car in the driveway. Come on!” She called over her shoulder as she headed out the front door.

Dib, unable to respond from his incredulity, just stood alone in the living room, agonizing over the situation that had played out before him.

“Hurry up, Dib!” Gaz screamed from outside, causing the boy to jump and race out the door as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they never really explained how long Zim had been gone in the first or second issue of the comic but I'm going to place my finger firmly on 1 year's time. Any longer than that and I think there'd honestly be bigger changes to the characters and story. So, let's assume they've all moved up at least a grade level in skool with Zim just fully disappearing and dropping out. It's not like the skool system would really care or notice.
> 
> Also, please note: Chicky Licky was the chicken place ChickenFoot was from. I know, it is kind of an obscure reference. I know way too much about this show.

Dib grumbled as he stared down at his plate of pizza. “I don't see why I couldn't be allowed to change!”

He'd completely forgotten about his pajamas when he'd jumped in the car and neither his father nor his sister were willing to wait for him to get ready. Now they were sitting at Bloaty's and he was more than a little embarrassed. Still, at least there was pizza.

“Yes, yes. You teens and your pajamas! Totes and all that! And how are you, young daughter?” The Professor asked.

Gaz munching on her pizza like she hadn't eaten in days, answered between bites, “Fine. The world is still a dark and tormenting place but at least Bloaty's can still be counted on.”

“Haha! You're my funny one!” He laughed and continued eating as well.

Dib sank down in his side of the booth, feeling too perturbed to actually eat any more. What did Zim mean by his leaders rejecting him? Was it a trick? He should know better than to trust the alien, right? I mean, how many times was he going to fall for it?

“Son, you're not eating?”

“Well, dad, I have this problem see-”

An annoying beeping began to sound from Professor Membrane's wrist and he brought up one of the scientists he worked with on the small screen. “Oh! Sorry son, I have to take this.”

Dib watched his father march off to take a call instead of listening to his problems. Of course.

...

Sitting in class all day on Tuesday had driven Dib nearly to the brink of insanity. Unable to focus, unable to keep his mind from wavering to a certain little, green alien and the implications of recent events was making it hard to focus on learning about Shakespeare to be honest.

Though if he were being really honest, Dib had been having trouble concentrating ever since the previous year when the alien just up and disappeared. It had shaken the teen to his core and made him feel things he didn't even really understand (or want to).

Dib was currently sitting outside the high skool, a little away from the front steps and the other departing students. He wasn't quite ready to go home, wasn't sure if he wanted to pay a visit to the cause of his erratic attention span or not.

A cool bit of wind picked up and began blowing gently by him as he peered out at the sea of his fellow human beings, each eagerly going about on their way. Dib thought back over the past year and how much had changed and how much just really hadn't.

He was the same as ever he supposed, maybe a little more of a recluse in the eyes of his fellow classmates. He'd only ever really spent time with Zim and his sister but even she'd made friends since starting at the high skool and regularly occupied herself with visiting with them. Even today, she'd long since departed on a bus to head to one of their houses for the afternoon.

Dib sighed, glancing down at the dinginess of his black boots. His mind returned to Zim and the residual anger that had built up inside of him found it's way back up in to his chest, a hot, burning that never ceased to burn out completely. He checked his phone as he considered meandering over to the alien's base to have a conversation about the Irkens and what Zim's “banishment” exactly meant. If it went poorly, he could always circle over to the Chicky Licky for something to eat being that it was on the next street.

Making his mind up finally and not without reservation, Dib began marching in the direction of the Irken's home. At least he could finally say his peace to the alien which was something that he'd been sorely lacking for so long. When he'd up and left, up and abandoned him, he'd felt angry sure but moreso betrayed. It was supposed to be him and Zim, going at each other's throats forevermore. Maybe it was dysfunctional but it was a relationship that worked, dammit. If one of them left the other party, well then, that was just plain wrong!

And Dib was going to make sure he was well aware of it!

…

Gentle knocking at the front door of Zim's house was quick to give way to rapid banging and then kicking in a quiet, burning frustration. Dib stared up in anger at the purple colored door and began to pant heavily in anticipation of the alien actually answering. He began to count the seconds, each one seeming to enrage him all the more. 

He quickly jabbed at the circular door bell on the right, slamming it down over and over in succession. A large monitor looking thing came out of nowhere and seemed to zoom in closely at his face. Dib grit his teeth. “Zim! Get out here! Now!”

The camera fused screen seemed to hesitate before quickly disappearing back the way it came, somewhere beneath the roof's gutters. The door before the teen clicked open and Zim poked his head out around it. “Dib-Thing.”

The human glared at him, not even sure where all of his anger was coming from but allowing himself to be captivated by it. He tried to grip at the door to shove it all the way open but Zim was too quick and nearly shut the door on his fingers.

“Zim!” He yelled, glaring at the now firmly shut door. “You come out here!”

“Dib-Thing, you must calm your emotional sensors!”

A primordial and guttural sound erupted from the teen as he slammed his hand against the purple exterior. Taking a few deep breaths and shutting his eyes, he attempted to calm himself down so they could have a conversation. “Zim... I need to know a few things. Will you open the door please?”

Silence greeted him until the door creaked open a few inches. “What do you want?” The Irken asked. It was said without malice, without any sort of edge to it. Just curiosity.

Dib shrugged, anger forgotten as he let his eyes travel everywhere but the alien's face. “You came over yesterday and you asked me things. I wanna ask you things now.”

Opening the door fully now, Zim stood a bit taller, as if trying to appear more together than he actually was. Behind him, the human could see the place was a bit of a mess. Things were strewn about, parts and materials that seemed like they could be used for a ship or a computer. The mess could easily be blamed on GIR, Dib supposed, but somehow he didn't think that was the case this time.

Zim, sensing the earthling's nosiness, quickly stepped outside and shut the door behind him. He gave the teen a once over before crossing his arms protectively over his chest. “Very well, Dib-Thing. What is it you want to know?”

“Are you really... I mean... are you staying here?”

Not really ready for such a question, the Irken's eyes widened beneath their contacts. Zim straightened a bit more and self-consciously stepped back towards the house. “Zim... doesn't know. Like I told you already, Earth-Human, Zim... doesn't have a plan.”

Dib watched as the Irken was quick to anger before lowering his eyes completely down to his boots in defeat. He had an idea.

“You? Without a plan? That's a first!” He laughed, trying to rile the alien up. When it failed to even draw his eyes back up to him, Dib knew the whole matter was serious. He stepped forward to place an arm around the alien's shoulders, a completely normal human thing, though as soon as he stepped a tiny bit closer to Zim, he found himself face down on the green grass.

“OW! Zim!”

“Surrender to me, human!” Zim shrieked from atop the teen's back as he continually tried shoving his face into the grass of the front yard. One of the neighbors walking by with their dog glanced their way before continuing on.

“Zim! Stop it!”

“Admit your defeat!” 

“Never!”

“Do it!”

Dib was finally able to shove the Irken off of him and each rolled to their sides in a combat like fashion. “You're insane!” He shrieked, brushing some of the grass off his clothing. “I was just... I was gonna invite you out to Chicky Licky with me!”

Zim glared at the teen before straightening up completely. “Really?”

“Yes!”

“Oh.”

Dib rolled his eyes and began walking away, back towards the street. The alien quickly chased after him, predictably. He stopped and turned to face him, the alien looking kind of like a kicked puppy. They stared at each other for a moment before Dib rolled his eyes. “Well, are you coming or are you going to try to make me eat grass again?” He gestured forward in the general direction of the chicken restaurant.

Zim shrugged and tried to look confident and apathetic to the invitation. “Well, if the Dib-Thing requires Zim's presence then I suppose... “

He began marching in the completely wrong direction until Dib yelled after him and gestured the right way. Together, they walked off towards their destination, each wondering what was going on in the other's minds and if they could really be trusted after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib glanced around the table at all the various foods surrounding them. There was a bucket of chicken, two whole ears of corn, some green beans, barbeque beans and french fries. Each of them also had two gigantic sodas between them. 

“Hey! Are you going to pay me back for all of this?!” Dib said, glaring at the alien sitting across from him.

Zim busied himself with a piece of chicken before staring deadpan at his friend. “Zim does not pay.” He tried a piece of the chicken, chewing it up a little before spitting it all up onto the tile floor next to them.

“Why am I not surprised?” Dib sighed and munched on some of the fries.

“Zim needs to try different foods from this Dirt-World if Zim is going to stay here!”

“Sure. Right.”

The alien continued trying a bit of each of the food they got. He seemed to be the least disgusted by the soda which made the least sense since it involved the most water.

Dib remembered his initial reason for wanting to talk to the Irken and took a few sips of his own soda before getting his attention. “Look Zim, you... you really pissed me off when you disappeared, ya know?”

Spitting out bits of corn onto the floor, Zim blinked at him in confusion. “Pissed, Dib-Thing?”

One of the employees of the Chicky Licky glared at the two of them as they passed by and at the mess Zim was leaving but said nothing.

“Yeah, you know, you can't just... you can't just take off like that!” Dib complained, crossing his arms over his chest and while feeling a bit ridiculous, began to feel a little better getting it all out in the open. It'd been such a long time since they'd talked. Despite the alien being “back”, he had been avoiding skool entirely which made sense he supposed. Why would the alien need to continue attending such a low-brow place anyway except for research?

Zim cast aside the ear of corn and wiped his greasy gloves on the wall before peering at the teen attentively. “Go on.”

“That's... well, that's it really. I just... it's like you don't even care what I think! I mean... why would you, I guess.” He shrugged, seeming to lose all of his anger all at once.

Zim was silent a moment as he seemed to study the black, heavy material of his gloves. “That is not true. Zim does care. Zim cares too much.”

Dib could only stare at the alien prompting him to continue, this time, looking into his bespectacled eyes. “Dib-Thing... Zim has... no one. Zim thought maybe if he asked for your help, a truce, you could help Zim.”

Smiling a little at the idea of Zim thinking of no one else first but him, he nodded. Maybe the alien was being genuine after all. “Well, I don't know how much help I'll be, but yeah, I'll... I'll try. I mean... first of all, what does you staying here mean? I guess you'll need to figure out how to keep a low profile but really, you've been doing that for years now! Why ask me for help now?”

“This Dirt-Earth is terrible. Zim hates it here.” 

“Oh, come on! It's not that bad!”

“Yes, it is! Look, at these pathetic creatures!” The Irken gestured at the other restaurant goers with a sweep of his arm, though none really seemed to pay him much mind. They were all eating their food, some sitting with their families, some alone.

“I see people eating dinner. What's your point?”

“My point?! My point is, Zim hates this place. And... Zim doesn't understand it.” He seemed to trail off at the end, eyes downcast as he grew quiet.

“Sorry? What was that last part?” Dib grinned.

“Zim... needs your help... to understand.”

“Ah, yes. My help, you say?” The teen grabbed his soda and began drinking it gleefully.

“Yes.” The Irken ground out, gripping at the metallic table they shared in irritation.

“So, you need something from me, you say? My... ?”

“HELP!” Zim shrieked, trying to contain his irritation at the teen.

“Ah! Okay, so you need my help with something you don't understand?”

“YES!” Zim shouted, shoving half of the uneaten food onto the floor where upon a pile was beginning to form.

Dib grinned. “Why Zim, I thought there was nothing an almighty Irken didn't understand. But very well, I'd be glad to help steer you in the right direction and help you figure out some things.”

A very pimply faced teen came marching over to their table looking downright upset. He glanced down at the pile of trash, food and general debris on the floor and glared at Zim. “You're gonna have to clean that up!”

The human watched as Zim very meticulously finished his soda and chucked the cup at the teen boy's face, causing him to fall down into the pile head first.

Dib blinked down at the boy and looked back at Zim's smirking face. “Yeah... we're gonna have to work on your people skills.”

…

After their “dinner”, the two headed back to Zim's base, Dib feeling very eager to see the place as it'd been such a long time since he'd been inside. The Irken seemed less enthusiastic on the walk back.

“Dib-stink, I do not think it is necessary for you to accompany Zim to his base. Zim should go to your base instead.”

“Okay, first of all, stop calling it a base. It's a house. Second, Gaz is having her friends over tonight so I'd really rather avoid home if I can. Besides, why are you so suspicious of me coming over?”

The alien scoffed. “Zim has no suspicions! Zim simply... does not have... earth-foods for The-Dib.”

The teen laughed at the irken's attempt at lying as they crossed the final street that led to the irken's cul-de-sac. “We just ate so... don't really need to eat again. Come on, it's fine. I get it! The place is trashed. It can't be half as bad as my room!”

Opening the front door which still resembled a bathroom, the two headed inside and Dib was finally able to see just how demolished the place looked. He gaped at the lights dangling from the ceiling, barely hanging on by their wires and looking as though they may fall at any moment. There was fresh paint on a part of the wall but upon closer inspection, it just seemed to be some nacho cheese smeared there.

“Well... “ Dib said, taking a deep breath as he looked around. “Maybe... it does seem a bit... messy. But we could clean this up in no time!”

The light fixture dangling from the center of the ceiling chose that exact inopportune time to come crashing down next to them. Neither seemed to flinch too bad however.

“Let's see the rest of the base, yeah?” Dib said.

…

After an hour or so of Zim showing Dib around the various levels of his base, the two were now in one of the bottom basement levels with Zim busying himself with his computer database. It had surprised the human just how trusting and open the irken was being towards him. He must truly be at a loss as to where to go from here. 

Having never really had too much of a support system, Dib couldn't imagine the feeling of being exiled from such a place as the irken regime. Then again, he did have his father and sister, a dedicated place to live on his planet of birth and despite his often feeling marginalized and on the outskirts of society, Dib Membrane actually could claim he belonged here. Zim could make no such claims.

After a minute or so of trying (and failing) to discern the irken lettering scrolling across the screen as Zim typed away, the teen cleared his throat as if to draw the alien's attention back to him. “Uh so... whatcha doin' now?”

“Zim is attempting to access the irken military database but the system is overriding me. This doesn't make sense.”

Dib frowned. “Oh. Uh... you think maybe they're blocking your access?”

“Of course not, Dib-stink! Without access to the database, Zim will not have the necessary information to continue survival on such an idiotic, dirty, deceased planet such as this filth! The Tallest would never abandon Zim in such a way!”

The alien continued typing in various things and anxiously and angrily glaring at the massive screen before them.

Dib frowned again, fearing that this was exactly what had happened. “But didn't you say... you know, that they kinda did?”

Slamming his fists down on the keyboard console, the irken grew very quiet. The balled fists began to tremble as a rage filled the alien. Adjusting his glasses nervously, Dib considered fleeing back towards the elevator to just head home. An angry Zim was nothing to sneeze at.

Dib watched as Zim began breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly before settling down once more to normal.

The alien spun to look at the teen and despite his irritation a moment before, seemed deliriously calm and placid.

“Uh... ?” Dib uttered.

Zim frowned, the same sort of sad demeanor overtaking him as the day before when he'd broken the bombshell news on the teen. “Zim has no access to the irken systems anymore. Zim has no... information... no information for research.”

“Look... you don't need that system anyway, right? You've already got a lot of intel on the earth and well, hey, they didn't have much anyway, right? That's why they sent you here! To collect it!”

The alien didn't seem to have the will to correct the teen that that was in fact not why his leaders had sent him to earth so he just stared motionlessly at him.

Dib smiled gently. “Hey, we have google for research. It's way better than any stupid irken database. Also, hello? I'm a bonafide expert at humanity and the earth! You can just ask me whatever you need to know!”

The teen had hoped this would help the irken snap out of it but he just seemed listless now.

Checking his phone, Dib saw it was nearing 9pm and seeing as it was still the middle of the week, they had skool the next morning to prepare for, that was, if the alien was indeed going. “Look Zim, it's getting late. Are you... I mean, are you coming to skool tomorrow?”

Zim made no movements, just glanced up into his bespectacled eyes.

“Why don't you come back to my house with me and then we can just leave for skool tomorrow together?”

The alien seemed to relax a bit at this. It was almost as if, he'd lost all interest in being here in his base at all. “Fine. Zim will accompany you home.”

Dib watched as the irken marched confidently towards the elevator, not even looking back to ensure he was following in tow. Ah yes, the faux confidence he was used to seeing in the alien. It was coming back it seemed.

Getting on the elevator to go back up to the surface, Dib studied the alien intently, wondering just how they had done an about face in such a short amount of time. 

A week ago, the human had been certain of one thing: Zim had almost certainly abandoned him. After years and years of their rivalry, of their frenemy sort of relationship, the alien had suddenly decided that he was through and left.

It had left a cold feeling behind in the teen's heart, something raw and aching that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He'd felt betrayed.

When the alien turned out to still be on earth, well, he'd felt angry, angry he'd wasted so much time consumed by the thought of him. 

But now, now Dib felt something akin to anticipation, to excitement, at this new chapter of their “relationship”. 

Zim soon grew tired of the silence and the staring and finally exploded at the teen. “Why are you staring at Zim?!”

Taken back, Dib blushed and chuckled uncomfortably. “Oh, uh... no reason.”

They exited the elevator and began heading for the front door, intent on heading to the Membrane household.

“Oh and Zim?” Dib said as they exited the base. “We're gonna need to do something about your clothes.”


End file.
